Liberty Meets The Doctor
by Hawk197
Summary: Captain Liberty Ann Rogers is the eleven-year-old daughter of Captain America. The Doctor is... Well, the Doctor. When he is out exploring an Allied base during World War Two, he meets the violent young Captain, and immediately gets into more trouble than he had planned for. In the midst of solving the issue, he runs into a young nurse... who has some unforeseen abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The author of this… story does not own BBC Doctor Who nor the Avengers, nor any affiliated trademarks or characters.

The Doctor

I hesitated, lingering along the back wall of the wide, white room. My presence had been acknowledged by a few uneasy nods in my direction, but the one I wanted to notice me was not even looking at me. _Of all military bases I had to get called to in the middle of World War II, _I thought wryly, _I get called to the one _she's_ in. _She had a reputation for being overly violent, I knew, but the odd little voice in the back of my head kept telling me, _Go. Talk to her. _She still hadn't looked at me, not once. She was staring determinedly straight ahead. I took two quick, soft steps in her direction. No reaction at all. Two more. Nothing. I slowly came to stand directly behind her, ignoring the _What are you, crazy?! _looks the other Americans were giving me. Still absolutely nothing. After deliberating for a moment, I opted for the least (?) dangerous option. Hoping violent acts would not be enacted upon my person, I leaned close, laying my hand on her shoulder and said in a low voice, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. I need to speak with you." The girl whipped around, dark hair flying out around her…

Liberty

Acting on instinct, I spun, pulling my pistol out of my sleeve, and fired twice into the heart of the man that had touched me, before I realized what had happened. Oops.

The "doctor" staggered back a half-step, vague surprise flitting across his expression, his hand coming up to the hole I'd just blasted through his chest. "Ow." he said, sounding mildly concerned. He pulled his hand away, frowned at the blood splattered across it, then looked up at me accusingly. "Well that was rude," he said. "I've only just said hello. Tell me, do you always shoot people for saying hello to you?"

I blinked. That sure wasn't the response I'd been expecting.

After a moment, he went back to examining the wound, prodding it with his forefinger.

"Uh, you're not dead." I finally managed.

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "Of course not. I'm the Doctor!" he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Brit.

I shot him again, this time through the shoulder.

"Ow-ww!" he exclaimed, sounding like an annoyed little kid that had just stubbed his toe. "Will you Quit. Shooting. Me! It not enough that you stopped one of my hearts, but now you're bent on turning me into Swiss cheese as well! It's been well over fifteen hours since my last regeneration cycle, so this is all going to have to heal on its own, which is very inconvenient for a Time Lord, I'll have you know!"

I stared at him, completely drawing a blank.

Without taking my eyes of the "doctor", I turned to my commanding officer. "Captain?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I think we just found another one of them weirdos."

"I'm not a- Oh, never mind, you humans never listen to me anyway. See now, if I was a weirdo, I'd be like:-" He dropped his voice into an exaggeratedly eerie stereotypical "stalker voice."

"Hello, child, I have candy." He rasped, clearly making a (failed) effort to be creepy.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Tempting." I said.

Cap America frowned at me. "Liberty, I thought you knew by now that talking to that type only encourages them."

The "doctor" straightened and frowned at me, mouthing indignantly, _Whose type?!_

I looked down to conceal the smile worming its way across my face. "Yes sir. Sorry, sir."

I turned back to the "doctor". "That means shut up."

"Er, I believe he was talking to you."

"I _will_ shoot you again."

"Liberty,-can I call you that? Liberty?- let me tell you somethin'. I'm the Doctor. I never shut up."

I fired again, this time at his foot, and the ridiculous flat shoes he was wearing. He jumped back, bullet narrowly missing his big toe. "Okay, then." He paused. "Please don't shoot me."

Then, he hugged me.

I was so flabbergasted, for a second I couldn't do anything. By the time I'd thought to do something reckless, like shatter his nose, for instance, the Doctor had stepped back, my pistol in hand. "There we are, now doesn't that make everything nice and -"

_Blam!_

He started as a bullet whistled past his ear.

"First rule about me, Doctor: I always have more than one gun."

He deflated slightly. "Doctor versus Liberty, round two." he muttered, almost too softly for me to hear. Almost. He moved forward as if to assault (hug) me again, but I was ready this time. Pulling back slightly, I rammed my closed fist into his jaw.

The Doctor's head snapped sideways, trench coat swirling as he dropped to the ground. After gingerly testing for broken bones, he gazed flatly up at me from the floor. "Really?"

"Oh, really. You _so_ asked for that."

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but America beat him to it.

"If the children would please stop bickering, we're in the middle of a war here."

The Doctor's attention shifted over instantly. "Ooh, really?" he said, standing up. His previously impeccable suit now had pale smudges all over it. "What year did you say this was?"

Lieutenant Smith looked at him like he was insane, which, in all fairness, I was starting to wonder about as well. "It's 1943. World War II?"

"Well, I know _that._ The uniform makes it a bit obvious that it's the middle of World War II, but, 1943, that was a very interesting year for the Alliance. Well, the Germans, too, but anyhow."

"Doctor?"

"Mmm?"

"Shut up."

The Doctor.

For just a split second, everything was calm, relaxed, even perfect, in its own way. And then, it wasn't.

White, blinding pain shot through my remaining heart, making the room go white as well. When it cleared, I was on my hands and knees, Liberty leaning over me.

"Doctor? Doctor, are you alright?"

"I - Ope, no, I'm not alright. Time Lords can't live very long with only one heart. Ah! Not very long at all." I said, trying not to wince.

Liberty looked hard at me for a moment, then turned to Captain America. "We need Hawk."

"Hawk? Who's - Argh! - Hawk?"

Liberty looked down on me coolly. "The only person who can help you if you've got a stopped heart. I'm assuming you have at least two, based on the fact that you're not dead yet."

"I - Arggghhh! If she doesn't get here soon," I said through gritted teeth. "I won't even have the other. It'll - Ggghhh! - have stopped, too. And then I'll regenerate, and you'll have a great big lovely mess on your hands."

Liberty leaned down. "Tell you what. You live, and I'll apologize for shooting you."

"Yeah," I said, panting. "That's motivating."

I hear the door hiss open behind me. Then, somebody sighed.

"Liberty. Tell me you didn't."

Liberty widened her eyes innocently. "I di'nt do anythin', Hawk."

"Yeah, that's why there's a man on the ground with bullet holes through him. Ooh, one through his heart, too; _that's_ why you called me. Liberty, one of these days, I'm going to stop reviving all these people you accidentally kill."

"Oh, that's a happy sentence." I muttered from the floor. "And, -Ow ow ow ow ow- I'm not technically dead yet, so -owwwwwWW!- you don't need to revive me."

The new arrival leaned over me, raising an eyebrow. "Yet."

Captain America jumped in. "Hawk, just shut up and restart his heart. If the Doctor dies, UNIT and NATO both will… be extremely unhappy." he said, clearly tacking on a euphemism at the end.

Hawk snapped to attention. "Yessir."

She knelt over me, hand hovering over my chest. "This may hurt a little," she warned.

I grimaced and spoke through gritted teeth. "It already hurts, just get on with it!"

She paused uncertainly for 8/17 of a second, then placed her hand over the bullet wound. Clear blue eyes meet mine as she asked "You ready?" Without waiting for me to answer, she closed her eyes and… Pulsed. That's the only way I can describe it. A shock of about 700 volts jolted through my heart causing it to stutter, then fall silent.

A fine crease appeared between her white-blonde brows. "That should have worked..."

"It takes over 1,000 volts to... restart a... Time Lord's... heart." I gasped.

Hawk was quiet for a moment, then asked, "Would 1,200 volts be enough?"

"Maybe. But where in the world are you going to find 1,200 volts?!"

A wicked smile flashed across her mouth. "I'll just have to increase the intensity that I'm releasing into you."

"Increase the - Ah!" My remaining heart froze in its tracks as 1,200 volts were passed through it. For an eerie second, I experienced the odd sensation of having no heartbeat at all, then, simultaneously, both started up again.

I rolled over, rising up onto my knees. Hawk was staring at me, wide eyed. "Um... that should be impossible. You can't just get up and walk after having a heart stopped, and then restarted."

I winked at her. "Oh, you just watch me. I'm the Doctor, by the way."

I stood up, dragging the back of my hand across my mouth as I did so. "Anyway," I said, pointedly ignoring the stunned looks I was being given, "Liberty. Liberty Rogers. History says you're supposed to die today."

Liberty

I instantly leveled my pistol with his newly restarted heart. The Doctor threw his hands up in the air. "Oi! You don't even let me finish before non-verbally threatening to shoot me again. That's bad, Liberty; We're gonna have to change that. Anyway, as I was _going _to say, I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. _Allons-y, _Miss Rogers!"

With that, he charging off down the hallway, kicking open the doors and nearly knocking over Princeton.

"Hey, uh, you can't...Hey..._Hey! _Do - why am I surrounded by idiots?" I muttered, already starting to chase after him. Far down the hallway, his distant reply echoed back to me: "For the record, the Time Lord brain is capable of holding nearly three times as much as a human's!"

"Yeah? And how much of it do you use?"

_Crash Bang WHOMP!_

"Apparently not enough." I muttered.

The Doctor

"If you'd be kind enough not to criticize me while I'm trying to save your life, I'd appreciate it!"

"Well, _that's_ never gonna happen."

"Y'know, Liberty, there is a lot I'd like to say to you, but right now, I'll just say '_DUCK!_'" Without missing a beat, I turned and threw myself down on top of her as the front doors exploded inward.

As soon as the glass shards stopped falling, I rolled off of her. She looked at me like I was an idiot. "Shield. Adamantium. _Hello_." She gestured to the shield strapped across her back.

"Oh, right. Yes. The shield. Yeah. Forgot about that." I stood up, brushing myself off and extending a hand to help her up. "Now, we need to find a police box, a blue police box, it should be over there… somewhere."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

I looked down at her. "Yeah, blue police box, you heard right."

"I'm still not convinced of that."

"Well, I find that tragic, because it's right there." She positioned herself to see where I was pointing. "Oh. You were serious."

"Of course. That's my police box. She's called the Tardis, and she's not actually a police box, she's a space… ship. But, you'll see that when we get inside. You ready to run, Miss Rogers?"

She gave me an _Are you serious? _look."I'm a freaking supersoldier."

"I'll assume that's an answer. Ready, go!"

We took off running pell-mell down the corridor, ducking as various debris flew overhead. "Doctor, what is happening?" She shouted up at me. "I haven't the foggiest!" I shouted back.

We rammed into the outside of the doors, me fumbling in my bigger-on-the-inside pockets to fish out the key. I pushed it into the lock and shoved the doors open. We dove down as something behind us exploded. The Tardis doors closed behind us, the newfound silence almost eerie in its completeness. As soon as we had regained our breath to some degree, Liberty's pistol was in her hand and trained on me. Again.

"Doctor, what. The. H- Whoa." She became momentarily distracted by the Tardis as she took a moment to look around. "It's… It's…

I waited for a moment, anticipating the time old classic _It's bigger on the inside!_ remark.

"It's… All the proof I need to accuse you of being an alien and have you locked up for a very long time." she finished.

Well. That was a new one. "Okay. Fine. If that's what makes you happy. But, first, it's not only bigger on the inside…"

Liberty

I stepped out of the Tardis into Berlin, Germany, 1943 at one of Hitler's pep rallies. I stood with the Doctor at the back of the crowd, listening to the insane man scream in German. "We are in Germany." I whispered to the Doctor.

"Yes, indeed."

"In 1943."

"Yes, indeed."

We were silent for a moment.

"That's the man that killed my mother."

"Yes, ind - Wait, what? Oh, Liberty. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I just sometimes wish I could get back at him in even a small way, like by, I dunno, throwing a pie in his face during one of these rallies, you know?"

"Wait, are you saying Cap was married?"

"Doctor, is it impossible for you to focus while I'm talking to you?"

"Quite possibly, what did you say?"

"I said, sometimes, I want to get back at him in even a small way, like by -"

At that moment, a pie tin full of whipped cream smashed into Hitler's face, leaving him spluttering.

"- Doing… just… that." I finished, bewildered.

Nazis started swarming two people off on the left of the podium.

"Hold on, is that… me?" I asked, confused. Taking a step closer, I tilted my head, recognizing the spiked hair and ridiculous flat shoes of the Doctor. The same Doctor who was currently standing beside me.

He swallowed slightly, a nervous habit. "Liberty." He took me by the arm, pulling me gently back towards the Tardis. "I think it's time we left."

"But, Doctor-" At this point, some of the guards noticed us, pointing and shouting in our direction.

"Okay, definitely time to go." We turned and ran.

The Doctor

We opened the door to yet another explosion. "Who is dumb enough to attack the Avenger's base?!" Liberty shouted at me. "No idea! Let's go find out!" I shouted back.

We leapt over the shattered remains of the glass doors, feet crunching on broken pieces, and got our first look at the enemy.

A spaceship, sleek and elegant, was parked on the lawn. It had marking on the side, thin, spiked lettering that translated roughly as "Cardin Designation: Seven." Needless to say, I didn't recognize it. A jagged hole gaped in the front, twisted metal ribbons reaching out at us.

"Oh, based off the evidence, I am going to say that a prisoner escaped during transfers. But, where's the guard?"

"Doctor, that's not important."

"Yes, it is, it's very important, because-"

"Doctor, there is a lot I'd like to say to you right now, but I'll just say this: _Duck_."

I ducked and felt something snap over my head. I stood up and spun around to face the creature. Red skin, grey leathery wings, long, clawed back legs, short, shriveled hands with needle-like nails. I, however, was more concerned with the merciless eyes of absolute black, and the mouthful of viciously hooked fangs. Chunks of plaster and mutilated metal were speared on its claws. It appeared to have been trying to tear down the Tower singled-handedly. _Good luck with that, _I thought.

After a moment of sizing up each other, Liberty grunted. "Looks like a Tyrannosaurus Rex that shrunk down to about six feet and somehow managed to grow a pair of wings."

"That's pretty much exactly what happened. Thee millions years of evolution can do some rather freaky stuff." Returning my attention to the creature before me, I said "Now, listen, I know you can understand me, so don't act stupid like so many before you have. You're a Cardithian, and right now, I would highly suggest you get back on that ship and go back home to where you belong. Before the people that own this base get ahold of you."

It let out an arrogant hiss of laughter.

"I'm not as kind as they are. I don't give second chances. I am a Time Lord, and I protect this planet, and all its people, and I won't sit here and let you - Oh, look, I found your guard."

A heavy-set Ariss-Than pounced on him, quickly setting a pair of LaserSets on him. The guard looked me in the eye and his telepathic voice whispered _My thanks. _

"Anytime. If I am anything, I am a master in the art of gabbing."

As the Ariss-Than led the convict up the ramp to the door, Liberty muttered, "You got that right."

"Oi! Only when I happen to be saving a bunch of pathetic humans!" I protested.

"Oi!" She snapped indignantly.

My mouth twitched. "Did you just…?"

Suddenly, the Cardithian turned back. "Before.. I go." He rasped in a gravelly voice. "What… name?"

I glanced at Liberty, confused, that back at the creature on the ramp. "The Doctor. They call me The Doctor."

His eyes widened, rage burning in his ferocious gaze. "Doc...tor?! I… KILL you! Not.. get away… from me… again!"

"Ooh. Best back up a bit, Liberty." I held her by the elbows as the guard wrangled the thrashing creature into the hull, and didn't let go of her until the mangled ship lifted up and away, blurring into hyperspace.

I looked down at Liberty. "Well, if you ever happen to run into a Cardithian, or even a Slitheen for that matter, give me a call, eh?"

She smiled tentatively. "Yessir. Oh. Oh, _Cap!_ I gotta go see if Cap is okay." She turned and ran off. Again.

Smiling fondly after her, I turned back around to look at the place in the sky the ship had vanished into. The Cardithian had clearly known me, but I had no idea who he was. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey timelines.

"Doctor?" I turned back to see the nurse, Hawk I believe she was called, walking towards me.

"Yes, Hawk?" I said, still smiling slightly.

"Who are you?"

The smile faded.

"You are a man with two hearts, you call yourself a 'Time Lord', you speak the most wondrous things, and you give names to the unnamable. You look, and sound, so young, but have the age of the stars themselves in your eyes." She reached out, shaking ever so slightly, and put a hand on either side of my face, barely touching me at all. "Again, Doctor, who _are_ you?"

"Hawk, it's a long story, and I - Ah!"

I have no explanation for what happened next, but, somehow, our minds melded together. I saw myself, staring down the Time Vortex, reflected in her eyes. I could hear, ever so faintly, a soft rhythm echoing in her mind: _du-du-du-dum, du-du-du-dum, du-du-du-dum. _I saw her, standing in a smoldering field, looking out at the horizon, face smoke-stained, but blue eyes still clear as she whispered _Doctor. What have you done? _

With a gasp, she let go, and I snapped back into the present. Her face was inches away from mine, and her eyes glowed with a faint golden light. "_Child of Gallifrey_." She whispered, her voice doubled, as the glow fading back onto the startling, brilliant blue of her eyes.

"What are you?" I whispered back.

Hawk shook her head sadly. "Oh, Doctor. I have no idea." With that, she turned, and wove her way back to the side of the wounded.

I turned away again, my mind clouded with thoughts of the future and of the past.

Liberty

I caught sight of him over by the Tardis, on his own, as per usual. "Doctor!" I screeched.

The Doctor turned, face breaking into a grin. "Liberty! How's Cap doing?"

"He's Captain America, he's fine. Or, he will be by tomorrow."

We stood quietly for a moment, looking out at the mayhem.

"Well, Doctor? Think you'll ever see the T Rex again?"

"Most definitely. I'm the Doctor.I'm impossible for anyone to be rid of."

I was quiet for a moment. Then, "You're going to leave soon, aren't you?"

A wry smile touched his mouth. "And you say you don't know me. Yes, Liberty, this will be goodbye for a little while. Well, unless… no. Cap would shoot me."

"What?"

He looked down at me. "You could come with me. For a short trip, I mean. To say thank you."

"For what?"

He smiled down at me. "For giving me a reason to smile again."

I looked away. "You're right, Cap would shoot you."

The Doctor laughed.

Then, I smiled wickedly up at him. "But, I'm willing to ask."

"Brilliant! But, before you go ask…"

He ran inside the Tardis, then, after a moment's pause, stuck his head out the door. "I believe a certain World Leader needs to be pied in the face, don't you?" He asked, grinning wildly, offering me a pie tin full of whipped cream.

I looked down at it, laughed, took the pie from his hands, and stepped into the Tardis.

**_The End_**

**_For now..._**


	2. After

Liberty

I shouted, fighting desperately as the two thugs dragged me roughly across the cracked concrete floor, throwing me into the chair hard.

I tried to get to my feet, to run across the room to my shield, but they grabbed my shoulders, slamming me back against the back of the chair and forced my arms through the straps, cinching the bands down tightly enough to obliterate any room I might have had to move.

I continued to struggle, panting hard, knowing that I had to get away, had to escape, had to find Cap - _No, no don't think about Cap._

After nearly wrenching my shoulder out of place, I slumped back against the cold leather, breathing hard, praying I would make it to the end of the day alive.

Loki's smug face leaned over me from behind. "Not so hot now, are you, Little Soldier?" He asked mockingly.

"**** you." I spat.

"Ooh, you've got quite a tongue on you, now don't you, Little Soldier? We might have to fix that." The god smirked.

"My name is _Liberty_." I seethed.

Loki smiled smugly. "Not for much longer." He raised a hand and dropped it, signaling his two henchmen.

They lifted a metal helmet between the two of them, and, stepping over various wires and cords connected to it, carried it over to me.

I thrashed, fighting, resisting… but they clamped it down onto my head, strapping it securely under my chin.

I breathed in and out through gritted teeth, tensing my body in preparation for what was to come.

"Ready, Little Soldier?" The God of Magic's voice held an irritation tone of mocking superiority.

"I'm Captain Liberty Rogers, I am always - Ah!" I cried out as a sudden wave of paralysis stole over me as Loki flipped the switch.

"I'm Captain Liberty Rogers," I whispered to myself. "I am Captain Liberty Rogers, I am Captain Liberty Rogers, I am Captain -"

_Captain Who? _ A voice whispered in the back of my mind.

_Captain Rogers. I am Captain Liberty Rogers. _ I replied back.

_Are you? _ It insisted.

I searched my mind, and found that I no longer knew the answer to that question.

_Yes, yes, I am, I remember everything: The Doctor, Hawk, Cap. My father._

_Captain America, oh yes. But he is not important to you. Remember?_

_No, no, he is important, he's my… my… _Somewhere, in the back of my head, I felt a thread, small and delicate, snap. _You're… you're right. He isn't important. What's happening?! I thought he was someone I… cared about, but… I can't remember why. I've never even met him._

_Good, good. _It purred. _No-one you knew before is important. Only me - _

_No. NO! _ I cried. _You can't take my friends away from me! _ I closed my eyes, picturing the Doctor in my mind. His weird red shoes, his long trench-coat, his ridiculously spiked hair… But as I tried to focus on him, his image, he started to blur.

_No! _I shouted. _You can't take him… Where are you taking him?... Why … Why did I think he was he important? Why… shouldn't I let you take him? Who is he?_

_No-one anymore. _The voice whispered. _There is only me._

I was feeling dizzy, disoriented, when, from deep inside, the image of a pair of brilliant blue eyes, the color of the sky an hour after twilight, rose from inside my mind. _Hawk._

_You won't get her! _I snarled, a jolt of self-awareness waking me up. I might not be sure who I was, but I knew who she was, and I wasn't going to let her go. I brought my memories of her, from when I was a little girl, tripping over her on her first day to yesterday when she had bandaged the newest cut I had managed to give myself, into the front of my mind, picturing her long blonde hair, her very blue eyes, her warm, gentle smile, running over the images I had engraved into my heart.

_Oh. _The voice murmured. _She's buried deep. She's like a sister to you, isn't she?_

_Which is why you can't have her. _I said defiantly.

At those words, the probe dug deeper. I clenched my hands tightly enough that I felt blood start to drip down my palms, my spine arching in the pain of fighting, fighting against the invader in my head.

_Hawk. Don't forget her. Hawk. _ I told myself over and over. _Don't forget her. Don't. Forget. Hawk._

_Who's Hawk? _Whispered the voice mockingly. _You don't know anyone named Hawk._

_Yes I do! _I screamed, raging against the confines. _My best friend in the whole wide world's name is Hawk, and she is a nurse in the army, and she has always been there for me!_

_Who. Is. Hawk?! _The voice, cold and furious now, demanded, wrenching at the deepest roots of my memories. I cried out as I felt them tearing free.

_My best friend, my best friend, Hawk is my best friend, my best - _

In my mind, her blue eyes suddenly started to fade away.

_No. NO! I'm not ready for you to take… her. Hawk. Her name was Hawk, right? Did I know her? _I asked the voice.

_Once. _The voice was once again silky and soothing. _She doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters but me. Remember? __I'm__ your friend._

_Ri - right. _ I said dazedly. _I remember._

_Good. _The voice soothed. _Now, what is your name?_

_Liberty. _I recalled with some difficulty. _Liberty Ann Rogers._

The voice… Well, if it had a mouth it would've smiled. _I'm glad you remember. Unfortunately, I need to fix that._ It snarled, and I screamed aloud as it jerked and clawed at the deepest recesses of my memories, digging them up and ripping them from my mind.

/\\\\\/

From far, far away, I distantly heard and recognized the sounds of explosions, followed by gunfire. I knew that that meant... something, something… something good, but I couldn't remember what.

_No, __no__, you can't go, I haven't yet finished!_The machine growled, tightening its grip on my consciousness. _Finished with what? _I dared to ask. It "smiled" again. _I'm glad you asked. Goodbye, Little Soldier._ It dove deeper into my mind with a sudden, ferocious vengeance, slashing with diamond claws, digging in with a brutality it hadn't displayed before. I screamed and thrashed wildly, yanking futilely at the constrains holding me to the chair as pain jolted through my mind, tracing burning lines of fire and agony into my mind. I continued shrieking until my voice gave out, throat raw and hoarse, then went limp, too exhausted to keep fighting. From far, far away, it seemed, I became aware of a tear running down my cheek.

_No. Captain… Captain Liberty Ann Rogers __does_ _not_ _cry__. You __cannot_ _break me._

Then, the voice screamed as the helmet was ripped off my head. I gasped, jerking forward, eyes halfway opening. Semiconscious, I caught only vague, indistinct images as the bands on my wrists and ankles were torn open and I was dragged off the chair, collapsing onto the ground.

Strong arms caught me, guiding me to the floor. I was distantly aware that someone, I wasn't sure who, had his arms around me, cradling my head.

I blinked hazily, catching the image of a man with chocolate eyes and dark brown hair standing up in spikes across his forehead.

"Liberty? Liberty, can you hear me?" He asked urgently. A British accent colored the words.

"Yes." I groaned.

"It's the Doctor, if you can't see me, your eyes are a bit swollen, don't worry, Cap's here too, we're rescuing you. You'll be okay."

I frowned. "You're not one of Cap's crew. Who did you say you were?"

He paused, eyes narrowing slightly. "The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?"

The man froze, a soft, involuntary gasp parting his lips. I couldn't see his face very well, but what I could see looked stricken. No. _Heartbroken._

"It's the Doctor, remember? We met at the base, just a few months ago. First you shot me, then Hawk healed me, and then I took you to Germany, and then we pied Hitler. Remember? Liberty, _do you remember?!_" The desperation that had flooded his voice when he had first started talking now faded into hopelessness. "You became a good friend, to me, and the Tardis. Can you remember the Tardis? Can you remember _anything_ about me? You bloody shot me, the first day we met!" This "doctor" was nearly sobbing now. "_Remember?!"_

"... _No_…"

With thanks to CaptLibertyRodgers1776 for allowing me to sorely misuse, nearly blow up, and eventually wipe the memory of her character.


End file.
